


Fenris Needs Air

by Reinamarieseregon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon, F/M, Fenhawke Archive, International Fanworks Day 2017, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Victory over qunari, fic starter Fridays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinamarieseregon/pseuds/Reinamarieseregon
Summary: A ficstarter Friday prompt, Fenhawkearchive of:They were looking but I didn't care, I ran to him anyway -Impromptu mini ficModded this today





	

Our victory with the Qun warranted a grandeur celebration! Fenris had declined to come, we knew he wanted to be low-key. We had a stupid argument about why I let fame get to my head. In spite of it all, my lover had turned up! I could scarcely believe it. I knew those aristocrats were staring. Fenris turned his head to find me, but when people focused their attention on him, he examined the ground self-consciously. He had taken my suggestion to wear something other than his armour, a blue coat with the Kirkwall crest imprinted on his chest. He had the sleeves folded up, scratching at his arm. The lyrium would be allergic whenever he was under stress.

A man blocked my view, asking some unimportant questions. “I have to go, my partner is here.” Some people were starting to crowd Fenris as well and he raised his hands, telling them to back away. His eyes were wide. I rushed over, loudly shouting ‘excuse me’. Fenris smiled when I faced the aristocrats at his side. I whispered ‘thanks for coming’ and made an announcement: “Actually we need some air now. Enjoy the food and the music!” Then I entwined my fingers with Fenris’ and we let the doors close behind us.

“Oh I’m surprised you turned up, I thought you made it clear you wouldn’t,” I said, as he gave a sigh of relief. He said it was fine if I wanted to be inside with the socializing, he preferred to wait outside.

“Hawke I am sorry for earlier. I did not mean it.” His voice expressed so much.

“Shush it is all right. I want you to be comfortable too, Fenris. We are risen in status now, don’t worry about what others think. I won’t allow humans to treat you badly.” He laughed softly.


End file.
